contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Art postal
L'Art postal (Mail Art ou encore Art posté) est une forme d'art utilisant les éléments de la correspondance postale ainsi que la plupart des disciplines artistiques. Ce terme recouvre l'ensemble des créations artistiques voyageant par la poste, comportant une adresse, un timbre et ayant été oblitérées. Définition: Forme d'art qui se sert des composants de la correspondance. Les caractéristiques de ces oeuvres sont de ne pas avoir d'enveloppe, mais une adresse, un timbre et une oblitération. Son nom lui est donné pour la première fois dans les années 1960, bien que l'origine de cet art soit l'invention de la carte postale au XIXème siècle en Autriche. Historique La pratique de L'Art postal trouve ses origines au XIXe siècle. Dès l'invention de la carte postale en Autriche et du timbre (Angleterre 1840 et France 1848), les premiers envois illustrés apparaissent. Quelques artistes ou personnalités tels que Mallarmé, Apollinaire ou encore Marcel Duchamp décorent leurs courriers ou rédigent les adresses de façon poétique. En 1910, pour les artistes futuristes italiens, Marinetti, Balla, Depero, Pannaggi, la lettre devient un support expressif, loin des matériaux standardisés, utilisant toutes les techniques de la peinture et du collage et mêlant gaîté et humour. Dans les années 1960, Ray Johnson décide de consacrer sa vie à l'art. Il crée la « New York School of Correspondance » définie comme une « non-école ». Johnson encourage des expressions artistiques utilisant les voies de la communication traditionnelle, mais qui ne s’inspirent d’aucune production antérieure. Il définit le Mail Art comme étant « secret, privé et sans règle », excepté une : « no fee, no jury, technic and size free » (pas de cachet, pas de jury et liberté de format et de techniques). Ainsi bien sûr que celle de prendre du plaisir. Simultanément, le brésilien Augusto de Campos et son frère Haroldo s'inspirent beaucoup de la publicité inscrivant leur art dans des situations quotidiennes de la vie moderne, inventant des « poèmes logos ». Jean-Michel Folon, artiste belge (1935-2004), s'est beaucoup investi dans l'art postal. Folon a collectionné des enveloppes portant des dessins d'artistes connus. Cette collection d'enveloppes avait pris ses débuts dans sa correspondance avec un ami, Giorgio Soavi, qui travaillait comme directeur artistique chez Olivetti. Puis Jean-Michel Folon a commencé une deuxième démarche, celle de prendre des cartes postales du monde entier comme point de départ pour des dessins, ou des peintures. Il a également réalisé de nombreux timbres et des décorations d'enveloppes intégrant les timbres.A Le contexte de l'apparition de l'Art postal modifier L'Art postal est donc né d'un besoin de communication, pour faire passer des idées, par le verbe et l'image. Cette pratique donne lieu à des échanges dans lesquels la liberté totale de création est proclamée. Le contexte a joué un rôle primordial dans la naissance de cet art posté, ainsi par exemple le cadre des deux guerres mondiales a fait naître des mail artistes. Bien que ces soldats ne fussent pas conscients de pratiquer de l'art postal, c'est bien le contexte de la guerre qui les a poussés à dessiner sur les enveloppes ou cartes postales qu'ils envoyaient à leur famille ou amis. Par le biais de l'expression plastique ils arrivaient plus facilement à décrire ou dire ce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'écrire. C'était également pour eux le moyen d'éviter la censure. Puis, dans les années 1950, des artistes influencés par le dadaïsme, le futurisme et le Fluxus remettent en cause les conventions et contraintes idéologiques, artistiques et politiques. Avec eux, l'art postal met en exergue l'importance des liens sociaux en privilégiant la relation ; l'art entre dans la vie quotidienne et valorise les rapports humains. Ces mouvements artistiques aimaient se moquer de la rigidité de l'institution postale. Le chef de file des futuristes, Marinetti, considérait le Mail Art comme « une offensive contre la transition académique, à la conquête de la modernité rêvée ». En adressant par la poste ces « œuvres d'art », ces artistes détournent les circuits traditionnels des musées, galeries ou institutions diverses et subvertissent le fonctionnement du marché de l'art. Techniques et supports de l'Art postal Quantités de supports et matériaux les plus variés peuvent servir de prétexte à ces correspondances créatives. Le support peut être une simple enveloppe, un morceau de carton, de bois, d'écorce, de tissu, de verre ou encore un disque ou une boîte d'allumette. L'Art postal s'approprie des disciplines aussi différentes que la sculpture, la peinture, la photographie, la bande dessinée, le collage, le dessin, la broderie... Quant aux matériaux, il n'y a pas de limites à la condition qu'ils supportent le voyage par la poste : outre les techniques traditionnelles (peinture, collage...), on trouve sur les courriers des plumes, fleurs, coquillages, sable, perles, boutons ... ou tout objet de récupération. Les règles du « bien envoyé » ne sont pas toujours respectées : place du timbre, fantaisie dans les adresses (sous forme de rébus, de poèmes ...). Les attributs de La Poste : adresse -du destinataire et de l'expéditeur, timbre, oblitération participent évidemment des matériaux de l'Art postal. Les artistes puisent aussi dans le registre postal pour nourrir leur imagination et réaliser leurs compositions. Ils n'hésitent pas à jouer avec le timbre et à l'intégrer dans leur composition. L'artiste Eni Looka crée ses propres timbres, fictifs, le but étant que les guichetiers les tamponnent. Malgré cela les courriers se perdent rarement et arrivent presque toujours à destination : merci aux facteurs ! L'Art postal est aujourd'hui toujours bien vivant, il existe de nombreux réseaux d'artistes qui échangent tant dans le privé que par le biais d'invitations. L'Art postal vivant modifier Il existe des fanzines d'art postal, à la diffusion limitée de fait, puisque constitués d'œuvres originales collectées et redistribuées par la Poste. On peut citer ainsi Nada Zéro, édité par Christian Alle et mis en ligne par l'artiste Lauranne qui diffuse aussi des informations sur des projets et contacts de mail-art. Entreprise originale et généreuse (entièrement gratuite : il suffit d'envoyer 20 œuvres de petit format pour recevoir à son tour un exemplaire), "Nada Zéro" a désormais un frère : "Circulaire 132" au Canada. Internet est ainsi un réseau dense qui joue le rôle de terreau où naissent chaque jour plusieurs appels d'art postal (mailart call) sur des thèmes variés Ainsi, depuis 2005, Mail-Art Across the World, un projet co-associatif entre 4 pays européens, propose d'allier au mail-art classique la calligraphie, vecteur par excellence de l'adresse postale. Toujours sur Internet, ils proposent des galeries en ligne, puis, après la collecte de tous ces "dons" de plusieurs centaines d'enveloppes par édition, une restitution prend le relais sous forme d'expositions "d'art" dans des villes européennes. Liens externes *http://artpostal.com : site de Pierre-Stéphane Proust dédié à sa passion pour l'art postal des origines à nos jours: historique, galeries, expositions, ouvrages, animations, pédagogie... *ulartistamps *http://www.completement-timbrees.com : Une association dédiée à l'art postal (mail art) : Animation d'ateliers, expositions, mail art calls... *http://artus02.free.fr : une association qui expose des œuvres d'art postal *http://www.mhb7.info/postal.htm Art postal : sites clés, vrais-faux timbres, concours mail art... *http://www.encre-et-lumiere.com/ un site sur toute la calligraphie, dont le Mail-Art... * E-mail projet http://ramziturki.artblog.fr Catégorie:Mouvement artistique contemporain